Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light emitting display devices are self-illuminating display devices in which voltages are applied to an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode to recombine electrons and holes in the organic light emitting layer, thus generating light.
Organic light emitting display devices typically have color filters arranged in an optical path so as to prevent contrast from being reduced by external light. Organic light emitting display devices may display in color by passing white light emitted from the organic light emitting layer through the color filters to produce colored light.
Color filters employed in organic light emitting display devices may be manufactured by a photolithography technique or an inkjet technique. Methods of manufacturing color filters by a photolithography technique include forming a black matrix on a substrate and then forming red, green, and blue filters sequentially, thus increasing manufacturing time when compared with other methods of manufacturing color filters. For example, methods of manufacturing color filters by an inkjet technique include forming a black matrix on a substrate and forming red, green, and blue filters at the same time, thus shortening manufacturing time compared to the photolithography technique. However, these methods using an inkjet technique may suffer from color mixture defects caused by bank defects or degradation of droplet directionality of an inkjet head.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.